crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert 2.0
'''Robert 2.0 '''is a robot made by the Burning Bridges Forces to carry on the work of Robert Naylor after his death, but something had gone wrong and he kills people loyal to the God-Emperor. Powers Robert 2.0 can change into other peoples form, he has a large knowledge of the RP team moves, he can do everything the person who's form he's using but go berserk or a robot's version of it as this would overload his systems, he can also teleport, it is known to have a shield, which melts bullets down, this shield can be turned off but still melt bullets from certain places where the shield is up. The way he shape shifts is close to the Terminator, the liquid one, when he takes damage in somebodies form that person feels a small amount of the pain, it takes a very good eye for detail to tell the real person from Robert 2.0, he loves to feel pain which makes him fight even harder. Knowledge Robert 2.0 isn't that good in terms of the word "knowledge" he wasn't fully programmed before he went mad, so as a result he's not as good as Robert Naylor, this is shown as he will fire his Assault Cannon like a huge amount of enemies like a regiment are coming at him when there is only just a platoon of people. He can be known he worships the Chaos God Khrone, he has made the mark of the Chaos God Khrone on his chest under the fake skin that and he loves to spill peoples blood. He keeps wanting to be a Daemon Prince, which will never happen. He does learn from the battles he does though, the main thing he's learned is to never drop the shield protecting his 12 o clock, which is where the nano producer is the shield is behind it. Tactic's Robert 2.0 main tactic is when facing groups of enemies is to lead them into a place where they have to spread out, he then copies peoples form who aren't in the group he's about to attack then attacks to injure or kill them, this is to make people not trust each other and make each other their enemy. When he faces a enemy who is that of a high rank he will challenge them to hand to hand combat, he has never killed a champion with ranged weapon fire, this is to show how much he wants to be a Daemon Prince, he don't care how good his enemy is in hand to hand combat he will still fight and kill champions in hand to hand combat as Chaos loves it's Champions. Defences Robert 2.0 main defence is what he's made of Ceramite used to make Space Marine Power Armour, Terminator Armour, for the Imperial Guard it is used to make Carapace Armour, low quality Ceramite is used to make Flak Armour. He then has to protect from a hacking is firewall after firewall after firewall, and to protect himself from incoming bullets, arrows or any kind of projectile a shield, which can protect all around him or if he wishes certain areas, this don't save power. The upside with the shield is it needs lots of projectiles fired at him in order to hit, as it has a similar effect a Daleks shield does, which melts the projectile, it requires multipliable weapon fire to make any impact. Toughest fights During his time Robert 2.0 has had very few tough fights, which is something he loves. #Taking on a whole squad of Grey Knight Paladins under the command of Inquisitor Rex ranked #2 in the list in Asia Sector. Inquisitor Rex escaped with major wounds. #A ten whole minute fight against Silent, Suecaten and Enforcer Squad Mantic. Silent and Suecaten did a good amount of damage to him but suffered bone damaging wounds back, none of Enforcer Squad Mantic where lost but Enforcer Sam nearly got himself killed by disobeying orders and joining in hand to hand combat with Silent and Suecaten. Weapons Robert 2.0 has a Assault Cannon, known as a Minigun by other races inside his left arm this overheats after 4000 rounds of rapid fire and takes ten whole minutes to cool down, a Autocannon in his right arm which has to be reloaded after just after 30 shots, this is done by shaking the arm, a 5 foot long sword in his left arm and a Multi-Sword with five forms, all the same as Robert's Multi-Sword form but has a extra form, a Chainsword. 120px-Space marine combat knife.jpg|Robert 2.0's Combat Knife 180px-PowerBlade.jpg|Robert 2.0's Power Blade 200px-Chaos_Legion_Power_Sword.jpg|Robert 2.0's Power Sword after his changing to Chaos 250px-PowerSword6.jpg|Robert 2.0's Power Sword before his change to Chaos 200px-Traitor_Legion_Chain_Sword.jpg|Robert 2.0's Chainsword, notice the mark of Chaos showing his alliance to them RelicBlade.png|Robert 2.0's Relic Sword Category:Shotgun02's work Category:Evil Category:Robot